


Sacrifice

by mercibun



Series: Iacabala [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, good morning i haven't posted in a bit have some angst, how in the fresh hell do i tag this, iaca comes to an Important Realisation, the one-word titles continue, this is also canon angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibun/pseuds/mercibun
Summary: Hey you know that one cutscene on Voss, the first time you go to the Shrine of Healing with the Consular? Yeah this is that.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Fools by Lauren Aquilina on repeat while writing this heck yeck
> 
> Also I use a lot of canon dialogue,,,
> 
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UolKQWoWyQY]

“What does this entail?” Iacabala asked, straightening. Gaden-Ko was about to die, she knew that. But apparently there was a way to heal him; she would be needed for the ritual, the healers had told her.

“Healing takes life from one to heal another. Painful, survivable. You appear worthy. Your friend also appears worthy.” Asha-Mu continued, gesturing to Felix, and Iaca’s stomach dropped. _No._ “Will you take the risk, outsiders?”

Iaca took a breath and opened her mouth, ready to accept the offer, but a familiar hand on her arm stalled the Jedi’s answer. She turned, looking up at Felix, whose face was set grimly.

“Wait, you can’t.” He said. “You’re too important. I’ll do it.”

“I want you by my side and in one piece.” Iaca said, trying to hide her sinking feeling behind a thin veneer of good humour. From the look on his face, she didn’t succeed. 

“I can take it, and I’m not a key part of the mission.” He turned towards the Voss before the Twi’lek could try to stop him again. “I volunteer.”

Orin-Va spoke instead this time, her blue eyes flicking between the outsiders. “If the candidate is prepared, we can begin.” 

Felix nodded, and Iaca managed to hide the fear that crept into the back of her throat. The four of them moved a little ways away from Gaden-Ko’s bed and kneeled in a semicircle. 

Asha-Mu took a visible deep breath, and both he and Orin-Va began to glow with the familiar white-gold of healing that surrounded Iaca whenever she used the Force to breathe life into another. However, this felt different to Iacabala. There was a more sinister edge to this energy, and the Jedi fought back another stab of worry. 

As she watched, the glow seened to run in rivulets across the cracks in the floor, encasing Felix when they reached him, armour and all covered in that same pale light. Iaca saw him tense and lean forward to brace himself against the tiled floor.

“This … this isn’t too … too-!” Felix broke off into a groan, and Iaca’s breath caught. She managed to restrain herself from interfering, knowing that it would entrap her in the ritual at best and ruin everything at worst; but Maker, it was torture, seeing one of her friends suffer like this with the knowledge that she couldn’t help.

“Hold on. I’m here, you’re almost through it.” The only thing she could offer was reassurance. She couldn’t stop the shake in her voice, couldn’t help that her hands tightened on the skirt of her robes. Her left lekku slipped down over her shoulder.

“I’m … I’m alright. Hearing your voice helps.” Felix rasped, panting from the strain of his life being drained away.

The admission made Iaca want to talk more, to reassure her friend that she wasn’t going anywhere, but something stopped the words before they could leave her throat. A sense of reverence for the ritual that they were currently undertaking, she supposed.

The glow faded before the Jedi could decipher her muteness, bringing her attention back to the present. Felix collapsed onto his side with a groan, chest heaving. Iacabala looked up at the healers, who were hovering over Gaden-Ko. Asha-Mu looked over at her and nodded, answering her unspoken question, and moved away from the pilgrim’s bed.

“It is done, a successful treatment. See to your friend. Gaden-Ko will wake soon.”

After the healers had left, Iaca carefully shifted Felix so that his head rested in her lap. There was sweat beaded across his face from his earlier ordeal, but unconscious he looked almost peaceful. Silently, she dared to hope. The main thing that reassured her was that at the edge of her senses she could tell that his pain was fading away, as was Gaden-Ko’s. She tucked one of her stray lekku to rest against her back, and rested her other hand on his shoulder.

In that moment, it clicked that she actually did care about Felix. Quite deeply, in fact. Beneath the Jedi aloofness that marked most of their encounters, something about him had become endearing, and she realised just how scared she had been during that healing ritual. A part of her had developed itself without her knowledge, one that told her mind that the possibility of losing him was _bad_.

When Iaca looked back at Felix a moment later, she did a double take and mustered a weak smile of relief. His familiar brown eyes had opened while she worked through her revelation, and he was watching her.

“Hey.” She murmured, voice more sigh than substance.

“Hey, yourself.” Felix croaked, shifting a little- presumably to get a little more comfortable.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I just got hit by a walker.” The corner of his lips curled up slightly, and the joke served to make the Jedi more relieved. The trend was that if he was making jokes, he was okay.

Iaca winced slightly at the implication but relaxed nonetheless, eyes closing for a moment. 

“I’m just glad you’re alive.”


End file.
